Littlest Hero
by Sage1899
Summary: Jayne's ideas about heroes he's known


**Title: Littlest Hero**

**Author: Sagey1899**

**Fandom: Firefly/Serenity**

**Characters: mentions all**

**Genre: Gen**

**Rating: teen for language - IT IS JAYNE**

**Spoilers: BDM**

**Word Count: 1111**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Just like to play with 'em sometimes so they don't get dusty or rusty before the next movie. pokes JossPLEASE MAKE ANOTHER MOVIE**

**Summary: Jayne is thinking about heroes **

**Author's Notes: This is still a fairly new fandom for me with fics and this is my first Jayne POV fic so be kind. He wouldn't leave me in peace till I wrote this. I need my fix of feedback so LMK what you think :)**

There's a lot of talk bout who's a hero and who ain't, so I been thinkin' on that question lately. I know'd more'n a few in my time, more'n that since Mal hired me. Hell, even I been one myself more'n once, dependin' on who's doin the talkin' an' how drunk they are. Even got a song an' a statue back in Canton, not that I really deserve that none. But I guess sometimes folks just need someone to believe in.

Course most a the crew thinks Mal's a hero. Spose he is at that. He keeps our little family together, keeps us fed an' flyin'. He ain't tryin' to do heroic things, just does em sometimes cos "they need doin'." That's what he said bout goin' in to rescue 'Nara from that Alliance Operative a few years back. Weren't no challengin' him on it neither. He knowed it was a trap. Didn't care none though. Just went in an' brought her back home. Seem's like he does a lot a stuff normal folk wouldn't do when it comes to his crew, specially the womenfolk.

S'pose 'Nara was a hero to them whores at the Heart of Gold, gettin' Mal to bring us all in there to help 'em keep Petaline's baby from gettin' stole by it's _hun dan_ daddy. Hell, we was all heroes in that. Got paid though so maybe it ain't as heroic as if we didn't get nothin' in return.

Doc's done his share of hero-in', patchin' us up when somethin' goes wrong on a job, which ain't no small thing. Zoe did most of the patchin' before the doc, but he ain't usually as rough as Zoe can get. He saved Kaylee though an' she ain't hardly got a scar to show for it. Now with me scars is like badges a'pride. Sommat to be shown off an' bragged about, but on a sweet lil' thing like Kaylee? I'm glad his stitches don't leave much in the way of evidence behind. An' the way he's always workin' to help River, well, that's somethin' heroic too in its ownself.

Crazy an' moonbrained as River can get...she's nothin but grace...one a them Angels o' Death when that switch in her head shifts. Never in a million years woulda thought she could take me down, let alone all them Reavers. Sure glad she proved me wrong on the second part a that. Savin' us all like that...definitely heroic.

Never thought I'd consider Kaylee a hero neither, girl can't hit the broad side of a barn with a .50 cal bullet from five feet away, but she works wonders with this ol' boat. She's kept us in the black when any other mechanic woulda given up or not known what to do. She ain't no killer an' we all know it, an' take it as a kindness she ain't had to change that yet.

Shepard Book, he was a hero in some pretty odd ways, if'n ya ask me. Ain't no way a man 'a God would know how to track an' shoot the way that old man did - not jus' from huntin' rabbits. Was a good man to have at yer side in a fight. Never shoulda gone out the way he did. Don't get me wrong, he died protectin' his flock an' all, not that it did any of 'em any good in the end of things there on Haven, but he was one what shoulda grown to be even older. Should still be around performin' marriages an' christenin's an the like.

Zoe's saved my ass in firefights more times 'n I can count. Saved the Cap'n an' Wash from Niska too. Course, I was in on that when the fightin' happened, but she marched in there an' tried to get 'em back all by her lonesome first. Rest of the crew did give up the money we had left from the jobs we done, but Zoe scouted the whole thing an' never let no one in that space station know what she was doin'. I'm guessin' it was damned hard on her to make a choice to leave Mal behind and come back to the ship with just Wash. She made the right choice though, don't think Wash woulda made it alone, not like Mal did. Man's too gorram stubborn to die.

Hmm...Seem's like the jobs that go smooth are usually what Zoe plans. Definitely bringin' that up with Mal next crew meetin'.

Wouldn't have thought Wash had much hero in him, cept I seen him with them guns of Zoe's when we went back in to claim Mal from Niska. Little man could be a right pain in the ass when he got in one a them moods an' started runnin' his mouth, but he was there when he was needed. Swooped in to snatch us up when we couldn't get back fast enough, flyin Serenity into places she shouldn't have been an' never gettin a scratch on her. Settin down on Mr. Universe's moon when we shoulda been nothin more than a squished bug on the pavement...now that was somethin'.

Broke Zoe's heart when he got pinned by that gorram Reaver spear. Hell, broke everyone on the ship when we all realized he weren't there to pilot Serenity no more. Took months for Zoe to stop runnin' bout with a death wish. Ain't never been so busy as I was in them first few months after Miranda. Seemed like all I was doin' was watchin' her back an' tryin' to keep her from gettin herself killed. Weren't too sure we'd all make it through but somehow we did.

Funny that the biggest hero I know's the smallest critter on this ship. Logan Washburn's nearly three now. Got the biggest blue eyes I ever seen in my life. Just the spittin' image of Wash. Ain't none of us wouldn't do everythin' for that little boy. But he's already done more'n he'll ever understand for us, just by bein' born. The thought of him saved his Momma's life, got her to calm down and start takin' care with herself. Watchin' her belly grow started the healin on the ship. His birth brought us back together as a family.


End file.
